Aku & Kamu
by jihoonselalu
Summary: Jadi ini adalah kisah Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon. Soonyoung adalah anak baru yang sekamar dengan Jihoon yang tadinya tidak pernah punya teman sekamar karena kakaknya, Yoongi, yang overprotective. GS & Out Of Character. SVT with exodanbts FF. Sibling!Jihoon&Yoongi. Selamat Membaca
1. Chapter 1

**Aku dan Kamu**

Starring, Kwon Soonyoung-

Lee Jihoon

(( _ **Genderswitch-School Life**_ ))

by:

 _ **kwon-summer**_

/

/

Seungkwan bilang hari ini disekolah dan tepatnya dikelasku dan Seungkwan, akan ada anak baru. Katanya sih laki-laki, ada keturunan jepangnya dan kata Seungkwan juga kali ini aku harus berteman dengannya. Oh, padahal aku tidak tertarik.

Hai, Lee Jihoon disini.

Ini disekolah, sekolah berbasis asrama yang hanya akan pulang ketika liburan akhir semester atau ada keperluan diluar yang penting. Sekolah yang besar, ini sekolah nomor satu yang biayanya memang sangat mahal. Sebenarnya memang bukan untuk basis ekonomi keluargaku. Tapi aku mendapat keringanan karena aku pintar. Jadi aku bisa masuk sini, kakakku juga begitu. Btw, aku punya satu kakak perempuan.

Tidak populer seperti Boo Seungkwan. Jelas sekali, kutu buku seperti aku mana mungkin populer? Seungkwan itu populer sekali. Waktu aku masuk sini pertama kali, Seungkwan adalah orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang mengajakku berkenalan dan berteman.

Kami berada dikelas dua, dan aku beruntung selalu bersama Seungkwan. Dia yang terbaik, walaupun Seungkwan tipe orang yang berisik dan populer dia tidak pernah meninggalkan aku.

Bel sudah berdering 20 menit yang lalu dan kali ini aku telat. Aku berjalan pelan menuju kelasku yang ada di ujung lorong dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Lorong sepi karena yang lain sudah masuk. Sesekali aku melihat kedalam kelas yang aku lewati, beberapa ada yang sudah ada gurunya dan ada juga yang tidak ada.

"Jihoon _haksaeng!_ " aku berbalik, dan menemukan dua orang yang melangkah menghampiriku. Satunya seorang guru yang kukenal dan yang lainnya seorang murid. Wajahnya asing, _mungkin dia anak barunya?_

Aku membungkuk sedikit menghormati guru tersebut ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai dihadapanku. Guru itu adalah Guru Kim, perempuan yang masih muda yang mengajar pelajaran Bahasa Asing.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Ibu?" tanyaku sopan. Guru Kim mengangguk, "Tolong antarkan dia kekelasmu. Dia ini Kwon Soonyoung, anak baru dikelasmu. Tolong ya, Jihoon. Ibu harus mengurus kelas yang tidak ada gurunya. Ibu tinggal kalian berdua. Ibu pergi dulu." Guru Kim langsung meninggalkan aku dan Soonyoung ini berdua tanpa basa-basi. Suasana canggung melingkupi aku dan dia.

"Eum, aku Jihoon, satu kelas denganmu. Salam kenal. Ayo kekelas." dengan canggung aku mengajaknya berjalan. Dia mengangguk lalu mengikuti aku dengan berjalan dibelakang.

"Kau telat, Jihoon-ssi?" aku yang diam saja langsung menoleh ketika sadar kalau Kwon Soonyoung ada disebelahku dengan tatapan mengarah kedepan.

"Ya." kujawab singkat.

Hanya itu. Setelah itu kami diam sampai berada didepan kelas. Suara kelas hening, hanya ada suara Guru yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran. Aku mengetuk pintu dan sautan disana yang menyuruhku masuk. Aku membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk diikuti Soonyoung. Sadar tatapan tanya dari siswa-siswi dikelas, aku tidak peduli. Yang aku pedulikan apa Soonyoung akan menyelamatkan aku dari hukuman guru ini karena aku telat? Ayolah, tradisi memperkenalkan diri ketika ada anak baru. Pikiranku akan akan disuruh duduk, tapi ternyata tidak. Menyebalkan.

"Jihoon? Telat lagi? Kau ini kenapa sih, Jihoon? Setiap hari telat terus. Berdiri lah disini. Kau akan aku hukum setelah ini." Guru tersebut menunjuk dekat kursi meja Guru. Aku melangkah kearah sana dan berdiri menunduk.

"Nah, kau anak baru. Silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu."

"Halo, aku Kwon Soonyoung. Sebelumnya aku sekolah di Jepang. Aku pindah karena pekerjaan Ayahku yang dipindah tugaskan di Korea. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik."

Aku menghela nafas. Soonyoung disambut baik disini, karena Soonyoung tampan juga mungkin. Aku tidak yakin, perawakannya juga sepertinya asik. Bisa kulihat dari sini, Seungkwan bahkan bisa langsung akrab dengan Soonyoung ketika Soonyoung duduk didekatnya. Mereka sebangku sekarang.

Lalu aku dibawa keluar dari kelas menuju suatu tempat untuk menjalankan hukumanku, dan itu adalah perpustakaan. Mungkin aku disuruh membantu Nona Min disini? Karena dia sama sekali tidak ada yang membantu untuk mengurus perpustakaan yang besar ini.

Semangat, Ji.

/

Soonyoung memperhatikan Guru yang sedang mengajar dengan serius. Walaupun ketinggalan karena dia baru masuk tapi tidak apa, dia bisa meminjam catatan pada orang yang rajin dikelas ini.

Tapi kegiatan memperhatikan Guru terusik karena siswi disebelahnya sangat mengganggunya dengan aktifitas gelisahnya yang tidak jelas. Dia adalah Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Soonyoung bertanya. Seungkwan yang terus melirik pada ponselnya menoleh. "Hah? Kau bicara sesuatu Soonyoung oppa?" Soonyoung tersenyum tipis. Seungkwan tidak fokus.

"Kau kenapa? Terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ah, ini soal Jihoon. Dia dihukum. Hukuman Guru Ahn itu tidak main-main. Aku khawatir pada Jihoon eonni." Soonyoung mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ini soal perempuan mungil yang mengantarnya tadi. Soonyoung memutuskan untuk kembali memperhatikan.

"Disuruh membantu Nona Min? Jihoon eonni diperpustakaan?" gumam Seungkwan. Soonyoung melirik sebentar.

"Aku harus membantunya."

Soonyoung pikir Jihoon dan Seungkwan dekat sekali, sehingga ketika Jihoon ada dihukum, Seungkwan ingin membantu. Memang dijaman sekarang ini siapa yang mau membantu seorang teman yang di hukum kecuali sahabat sehidup semati?

"Guru Ahn! Aku ingin ke-toilet!" suara menggelegar Seungkwan memecah keheningan kelas. Guru Ahn yang sedang menulis berbalik dan menghela nafas menyadari kalau itu Seungkwan. "Tidak, kau bukan ke-toilet tapi kau ingin menyusul Nona Lee kan?" Soonyoung mengernyit mendengar larangan Guru Ahn. "Saya tidak peduli. Friendship never ends. Ketika teman sedang kesulitan aku harus membantunya, Guru Ahn. Jihoon eonni mungkin belum sarapan karena bangun telat lagi. Jadi, permisi Guru Ahn." Selesai berbicara seperti itu, Seungkwan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Soonyoung terus mengikuti pergerakan Seungkwan sampai Seungkwan tidak terlihat.

Ketika menatap Guru Ahn lagi, dia malah tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ada raut marah sama sekali. Soonyoung dibuat heran dengan itu.

/

/

"Jihoon, Seungkwan. Terimakasih sudah membersihkan perpustakaan ini. Ini untuk kalian dariku. Kalian pasti lapar kan?" Itu Nona Min, dia itu masih muda, penjaga perpustakaan, dia menjaga perpustakaan untuk menghindari siswa-siswi yang pacaran di perpustakaan. Jihoon dan Seungkwan termasuk dekat dengan Nona Min. Walaupun tidak pernah membersihkan perpustakaan, dia hanya merapihkan buku yang tidak diletakkan kembali. Tapi Nona Min itu baik. Contohnya sekarang, dia membelikan Jihoon dan Seungkwan paket makanan dikantin.

"Sama-sama, Nona Min. Terimakasih juga untuk makanannya." Jihoon dan Seungkwan membungkuk sedikit. Nona Min mengangguk.

"Kami berdua pamit, Nona Min. Annyeong~" Pamit Jihoon dan Seungkwan. Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan menuju kelas mereka Seungkwan terus digoda oleh siswa yang melihat mereka.

"Hai, Seungkwan. Kau tambah bersinar hari ini~!"

"Seungkwan, udah jajan aja? Makan bareng sini."

Seungkwan memasang wajah datar sepanjang jalan. Tidak suka dengan mereka yang menggodanya. Jihoon terkikik geli, dia memeluk lengan Seungkwan. "Kau semakin bersinar, Boo." ikutnya menggoda Seungkwan.

Seungkwan mendengus. "Diamlah, eonni. Aku sebal sekali dengan mereka!" Jihoon tertawa pelan. Dia mengacak rambut Seungkwan dibalas protesan Seungkwan karena rambutnya jadi berantakkan.

Jihoon dan Seungkwan mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan sampai dikelas. Ketika mereka masuk kelas sepi, mereka berdua kira tidak akan ada orang, tapi ternyata ada Soonyoung yang duduk dikursinya sedang mendengarkan musik.

"Ya oppa! Oi, Soonyoung!" panggil Seungkwan ketika berada di kursinya. Jihoon ada didepannya. Soonyoung membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat Seungkwan dan Jihoon. "Oh?! Kalian membuatku terkejut." Seungkwan mencibir. "Kau seperti Jihoon eonni kalau mendengarkan musik itu keras sekali sampai membuat orang mengiramu itu tuli."

Jihoon memukul lengan Seungkwan pelan. Seungkwan terkekeh. Kemudian mereka makan dengan tenang diselingi obrolan dengan Soonyoung juga.

"Sistem asrama disekolah ini sekamar itu perempuan dan laki-laki?" itu pertanyaan Soonyoung yang membuat Jihoon dan Seungkwan terseda karena terlalu tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua buru-buru minum.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Seungkwan menggeleng. "Ya, begitu. Sebenarnya banyak yang tidak setuju karena takut terjadi hal yang bukan-bukan. Tapi selama ini tidak ada keluhan. Mereka terlihat menikmati. Soalnya bisa jadi pacar sekalian. Beruntung kalau dapat yang cantik ataupun tampan." Seungkwan tertawa setelah bicara seperti itu.

"Kau sekamar bersama siapa Jihoon?" Soonyoung tiba-tiba bertanya pada Jihoon yang sedari tadi diam saja kecuali kalau tidak diajak ngomong. Seungkwan mengernyit, bukannya harusnya dia yang ditanya? Bukannya ingin ditanya cuma kan dia yang menjawab bukan?

"Aku sendiri."

"Apa disini bisa request teman sekamar?" Soonyoung kembali bertanya pada Seungkwan. "Tidak. Biasanya sudah ditentukan. Tapi aku tidak tau juga, mungkin bisa karena oppa itu anak baru."

"Jihoon, kita bisa jadi teman sekamar kan?" Jihoon yang fokus dengan makanannya langsung beralih menatap Soonyoung. Terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Soonyoung.

Seungkwan berpikir mungkin Soonyoung tertarik dengan Jihoon. Ketika tadi di pelajaran sebelum Seungkwan keluar, Soonyoung sempat beberapa kali menanyakan tentang Jihoon.

Jihoon belum menjawab karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Dia buru-buru pergi keluar untuk membuang sampahnya diikuti Seungkwan. Soonyoung tidak menuntut jawaban memang.

Jihoon yang kali ini duduk dengan Jungkook dibelakang sempat melirik Soonyoung beberapa kali.

/

/

Sore hari sehabis pulang, Soonyoung ditemani Seungkwan menemui Ketua Asrama. Ketua Asrama yang bernama Min Yoongi itu perempuan, anak kelas tiga yang punya pacar namanya Jung Hoseok. Ketika mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Yoongi keluar dengan wajah kantuknya.

"Ada apa? Seungkwan? Kau ada apalagi dengan Hansol?" Seungkwan terkekeh malu ketika Yoongi menanyakan itu. Hansol itu teman sekamarnya. Seungkwan sering curhat tentang Hansol kepada Yoongi. Yoongi itu pendengar yang asik selain Jihoon, Jeonghan dan Wonwoo.

"Eonni, aku hanya mengantarkan anak baru. Dia mau meminta kunci kamarnya." Yoongi mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyuruh mereka berdua masuk.

Ketika masuk ke kamar Yoongi, Soonyoung dibuat kagum karena kamarnya luas seperti kamar di hotel berbintang lima. Kamar Yoongi termasuk rapih, simple dan memang nyaman. Ada ranjang kosong yang sepertinya tidak berpenghuni.

"Hoseok oppa dan Yoongi eonni itu pacaran jadi mereka tidur berdua seranjang." jelas Seungkwan. Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti. Mereka duduk diranjang yang tidak berpenghuni dengan Yoongi yang duduk di ranjangnya dengan laptop dipangkuannya.

"Nah, siapa namamu? Kau sekelas dengan Seungkwan ya? Biar aku data dan aku bisa memilih kau akan sekamar dengan siapa."

"Kwon Soonyoung." Yoongi mengetik sesuatu dilaptopnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan muncul seseorang. Soonyoung pikir mungkin itu Hoseok? Dia masuk dan langsung duduk disebelah Yoongi setelah meletakkan tas dan mencuci muka.

"Eonni, Soonyoung oppa ingin sekamar dengan Jihoon eonni." Yoongi menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sementara Hoseok terlihat tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Yoongi. Seungkwan tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak."

Seungkwan sudah bisa menebak itu. Soonyoung terlihat kecewa ketika tidak diperbolehkan sekamar dengan Jihoon padahal entah kenapa dia ingin sekali bisa sekamar dengan Jihoon.

"Yoongi..."

"Tidak."

"Hey, tidak apa. Ini akan baik-baik saja. Berhentilah terlalu protektif terhadap Jihoon. Dia terkekang, kau tau?" Hoseok berbisik. Yoongi menatapnya tajam.

"Jihoon itu adik tirinya Yoongi. Eonni sangat protektif terhadap Jihoon. Contohnya ini." bisik Seungkwan. Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Baik-baik. Soonyoung akan sekamar dengan Jihoon. Kau tau? Aku hanya tidak ingin Jihoon kenapa-napa, dia hanya satu-satunya." Setelah berdebat dengan kekasihnya akhirnya Yoongi mengizinkan.

Hoseok terlihat mengambil sebuah kunci dan langsung memberikannya pada Soonyoung. "Kau sekamar dengan Jihoon. Tolong jangan apa-apakan dia karena Yoongi akan membunuhmu. Bisa dimengerti?" Soonyoung menerima kuncinya dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo, oppa. Kita pergi. Sudah selesai kan, eonni?" Seungkwan berdiri diikuti Soonyoung. Yoongi mengangguk. "Serius, Soonyoung. Kau menyakiti Jihoon? Aku akan membunuhmu." katanya sebelum Seungkwan dan Soonyoung keluar.

"Aku usahakan tidak akan menyakitinya, sunbae. Aku permisi." kata Soonyoung dengan membungkuk lalu pergi.

Yoongi diam-diam tersenyum.

Hoseok mengangkat laptop dipangkuan Yoongi lalu meletakkan dikasur sebelah yang seharusnya jadi ranjangnya. Tapi dia memilih seranjang bersama Yoongi. "Kupikir Soonyoung tidak ada tampang mesum atau apapun yang bisa membahayakan Jihoon?" Hoseok merebahkan diri disisi Yoongi yang masih duduk menyenderkan punggung di sandaran kasur.

"Tidak ada yang tau. Memang kelihatannya polos tapi kau harus tau kalau orang polos justru lebih berbahaya dari orang yang berbahaya itu sendiri. Aku hanya tidak ingin Jihoon kenapa-kenapa, sayang. Jihoon adalah segalanya."

Hoseok menangguk mengerti. Yoongi punya semacam ketakutan dimasa lalu yang membuatnya sekarang ini sangat menjaga Jihoon. Tentu saja Jihoon yang kutu buku itu tidak suka dikekang oleh Yoongi. Yoongi melarang Jihoon melakukan ini-itu. Apapun yang menurut Yoongi akan membahayakan Jihoon.

"Jihoon akan baik-baik saja, sayang." Hoseok mengelus lengan Yoongi. Dia sungguh kasian dengan Jihoon yang sebenarnya ingin bebas dari keprotektifan kakaknya. Walaupun itu untuk kebaikan Jihoon juga, hanya saja kadang keprotektifan Yoongi itu berlebihan.

Berbeda dengan pikiran Yoongi, dia sangat sayang dengan Jihoon. Makanya dia menjaga Jihoon lebih dari apapun.

/

Kamar 1522

Soonyoung menghela nafas. Seungkwan bilang biasanya hari kamis Jihoon ada dikamar karena tidak ada kegiatan apapun. Koper berada disamping kakinya dan dia masih belum siap untuk masuk. Sudah 10 menit dia berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

 _'Oppa menyakiti Jihoon? Kau akan mati ditangan para manusia yang sayang sama Jihoon. Kutu buku begitu, Jihoon banyak yang sayang.'_

Soonyoung ingat perkataan Seungkwan sebelum Seungkwan pergi karena ada janji dengan Hansol. Hey, kutu buku darimana? Tidak ada satu hal pun dari diri Jihoon bisa dikatakan kutu buku. Jihoon tidak pakai kacamata tebal, Jihoon tidak membawa buku-buku tebal, Jihoon juga stylish. Bagian mana dari Jihoon yang kutu buku?

 _ **Cklek**_

Soonyoung sadar dari lamunannya ketika suara pintu dihadapannya terbuka. Jihoon muncul disana dengan _tanktop_ dan celana tidur motif beruang. Tampak manis.

"Soonyoung? Ada apa?"

"O-Oh, Hai Ji. Eum, i-itu. B-bagaimana ya? Aduh," Soonyoung berbicara gagap. Jihoon dibuat bingung. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya dipintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Apa?"

"Eum, ya. A-aku... sekamar denganmu. Ya, aku sekamar denganmu." Soonyoung mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat Jihoon yang terlihat bingung dan tidak percaya. "Kau yakin? Kakakku yang ketua asrama itu tidak pernah memperbolehkan seorang laki-laki untuk sekamar denganku." kedua tangan Jihoon bersedekap didada. Perempuan mungil itu memang tidak percaya.

"Hey, aku punya kunci kamar ini. Yoongi sunbae memberikannya padaku. Eh, tidak juga sih, Hoseok sunbae yang memberikannya." Soonyoung memperlihatkan kunci kamar 1522. "Kau bisa tanya Seungkwan jika masih tidak percaya. Seungkwan mengantarku tadi." lanjut Soonyoung.

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Ayo, masuk." Jihoon menyingkirkan tubuhnya dan membuka pintu lebih lebar, mempersilahkan Soonyoung masuk. Soonyoung membawa kopernya masuk kamar. Kamar Jihoon juga rapih kecuali dikarpet bawah lantai, itu ada beberapa kertas yang bertebaran, gitar, pensil, penghapus. Selebihnya rapih.

"Ah, maaf. Aku sedang menulis lagu tadi." ujar Jihoon dibelakang Soonyoung. Soonyoung meletakkan kopernya disisi kasur yang akan dia tempati.

"Kau menulis lirik?" Soonyoung membuka jas sekolah miliknya dan meletakkannya dikasur. Soonyoung membuka kopernya dan merapihkan semuanya diatas kasur, memisahkan satu setel pakain dan satu handuk serta peralatan mandi. "Ya, hanya mencoba. Kakakku adalah composer dan yah aku tertarik dengan itu." Jihoon sedang memetik senar gitar, mencoba mencari nada yang pas.

"Dilemari masih ada banyak tempat kosong, Soonyoung-ssi. Kau bisa menyusunnya sekarang, atau kau mau aku menyusunnya? Kau bisa mandi, aku yakin kau lelah." Jihoon melihat sepertinya Soonyoung bingung akan meletakkan bajunya dimana, jadi dia mengatakan itu.

Soonyoung memandang Jihoon ragu, takut merepotkan. Tau apa yang Soonyoung pikirkan, Jihoon menyudahi acara menulis lagunya. Dia mendekati Soonyoung. "Mandi sana, pakaianmu tidak banyak. Ini mudah, Soonyoung. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Soonyoung memandang Jihoon sebentar lalu mengangguk. "Aku minta tolong ya, Ji. Terimakasih." setelah itu Soonyoung pergi kekamar mandi.

Jihoon membuka lebar koper Soonyoung. Buku, alat tulis, kamera, laptop, semuanya dia susun diatas meja yang tersedia disebelah mejanya. Lalu pakaian, Jihoon benar-benar menyusunnya dengan rapih dilemari yng sudah diisi lebih dulu oleh pakaiannya.

Jihoon merasa dia seperti istri Soonyoung yang baru menikah. Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya setelah sadar apa yang dia pikirkan. Jihoon bahkan merasa aneh sekali, ini bukan seperti dirinya, membantu kakaknya saja Jihoon malas sekali. Tapi dia malah membantu Soonyoung yang notabenenya adalah orang yang baru dikenal.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Soonyoung keluar darisana dengan tangan yang mengusap kepala dengan handuk. Soonyoung memandang Jihoon yang sudah selesai dengan semuanya. Soonyoung jadi merasa memperbudak Jihoon. Dia berdiri dihadapan Jihoon yang tersenyum.

"Ji- Kau, astaga. Terimakasih. Aku hanya bilang untuk pakaian, tapi kau malah merapihkan semuanya. Astaga, Ji. Terimakasih, maaf merepotkanmu." Jihoon mengangguk sebagai respon. "sama-sama. Aku senang bisa membantumu. Ini pertama kalinya aku punya teman sekamar. Jadi aku ingin berbaik hati untuk teman sekamar."

"Kau yang terbaik, Jihoon. Besok aku akan mentraktir-mu dikantin." Jihoon menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, Soonyoung. Ini hanya hal kecil saja."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tetap akan mentraktirmu."

"Kalau kau memaksa, baiklah."

Lalu mereka berdua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Jihoon dengan gitarnya dan Soonyoung dengan catatannya yang dia pinjam dari Jihoon. Jihoon punya catatan yang lengkap.

Soonyoung baru selesai dengan urusannya ketika jam menunjukkan angka 12. Soonyoung menutup bukunya dan meregangkan tubuhnya lalu dia bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kasurnya bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi dia malah melihat Jihoon yang tertidur dikarpet dengan tangan memegang pensil. Soonyoung tersenyum, dia mendekati Jihoon dan memandangi Jihoon sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan meletakkan pensilnya lalu mengangkat Jihoon, memindahnya Jihoon kekasurnya. Jihoon tidak berat, justru ringan. Jihoon mungil sekali.

Soonyoung menyelimuti Jihoon sampai sebatas perut setelah itu dia mematikan lampu dan bersiap untuk tertidur. Menurutnya hari in benar-benar melelahkan.

/

 _ **To Be Continue ❤**_

/

Selamat pagi, semuanya.

Fic -Aku dan Kamu- Ini tidak akan panjang, kok. Aku hanya ingin konflik ringan ketika disekolah saja. Aku sedang senang-senangnya dengan genderswicth dan School!AU. Sangat menyenangkan. Aku sudah menulis chapter duanya karena sedang lancar diotakku. Aku memikirkan ini ketika ulangan dihari keempat pelajaran bahasa inggris.

Chapter dua akan dipost jika dichapter pertama, mendapat respon yang bagus.

Aku merasa, sekarang ini lebih banyak menulis dibagian narasinya daripada dialognya. Beberapa orang protes tentang itu, tapi entah kenapa aku sedang senang menulis banyak dibagian narasi. Maaf ya.

Aku butuh Fic dengan Yoongi dan Jihoon lebih banyak. Diluar FFn sih aku harap, soalnya yang di FFn udah aku baca semua. Fic Eng, it's okay. Karena Fic -Aku dan Kamu- ini juga ada tentang Jihoon dan Yoongi.

Aku pernah dapat tantangan dari salah satu author di FFn untuk mencoba menulis adegan ber-rated. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali mencoba itu, tapi aku gak berani karena aku merasa belum cukup dewasa untuk menulis adegan itu, membacanya aja canggung, apalagi menulisnya.

Aku rindu dengan sebongie. Aku rindu Jihoon. Btw, mereka ada di Star Show loh. Yeay! Waktu liat EXO kemarin kayanya seru jadi aku benar-benar nungguin!

 _Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya!_


	2. Kamu

Paginya Soonyoung bangun lebih pagi dari alarm Jihoon yang berbunyi. Ketika dia sudah selesai memakai seragam, alarm Jihoon berbunyi. Sudah berdering lama, tapi pemiliknya tidak bangun juga. Soonyoung berdiri disisi kasur Jihoon berkacak pinggang.

"Jihoon?"

Jihoon tidak terusik. Soonyoung memutuskan mendekat dan menggoyangkan tangannya, dan Jihoon tidak bangun juga. Soonyoung terkekeh, Jihoon tertidur seperti orang mati. Mau diapain juga tidak akan bangun. Dimeja nakas disebelah Jihoon, Soonyoung menemukan segelas air, Soonyoung akhirnya sedikit sekali menuangkan airnya ke tangannya lalu mengusapkan ke seluruh wajah Jihoon.

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Lalu dia mengusap wajahnya, dan mengerjapkan matanya. Soalnya, Soonyoung menyipratkan airnya ke wajah Jihoon juga.

Soonyoung yang sudah duduk dikasur Jihoon terkekeh geli. Jihoon sangat lucu. Akhirnya Jihoon bangun, dan ketika sadar sepenuhnya ada laki-laki didekatnya, Jihoon berteriak, sambil mengangkat selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan memundurkan tubuhnya juga.

"Hey, ini Soonyoung okay. Teman sekamar-mu." Soonyoung tersenyum. Jihoon tidak bereaksi, tapi dia membuka selimutnya dan langsung duduk. Jihoon tersenyum bersalah, "astaga, aku lupa Soonyoung-ssi. Maafkan aku." Jihoon menatap Soonyoung yang juga menatapnya.

Soonyoung tertawa. Dia bangun lalu mengacak poni Jihoon. "It's okay. Bangunlah, mandi lalu bersiap. Yoongi sunbae bilang, disini ada kebiasaan sarapan bersama. 10 menit lagi, Jihoon-ssi. Kka!" Jihoon mengangguk lalu merapihkan kasurnya dan menyiapkan peralatan yang akan dipakai baru masuk kamar mandi.

Sementara Soonyoung memasukkan buku mata pelajaran yang akan dipelajari hari ini. Soonyoung melihat jadwal mata pelajaran di meja belajar Jihoon. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, Soonyoung memutuskan memeriksa tas Jihoon dan melihat perempuan itu belum merapihkan segalanya. Akhirnya Soonyoung juga merapihkan bukunya Jihoon agar lebih cepat.

Soonyoung memutuskan bermain ponsel sembari menunggu Jihoon. Beberapa menit kemudian, Jihoon keluar dan sudah rapih. Soonyoung tersenyum.

"Aku sudah merapihkan bukumu dengan jadwal hari ini. Maaf ya memeriksa tasmu. Tapi aku tidak ngapain-ngapain selain mengeluarkan bukumu." Jihoon mengangguk. Dia berada didepan kaca yang ada dipintu lemari.

"Kukira kau sudah berangkat, Soonyoung-ssi." Jihoon sudah selesai sepertinya. Dia mengambil tas dan sepatunya lalu memakainya. Diikuti Soonyoung juga.

"Aku menunggumu, akan canggung rasanya kalau aku kesana sendiri." Jihoon tertawa. "Benar juga."

Mereka selesai lalu keluar dari kamar setelah yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal. Berjalan bersebelahan dengan diam. Ketika sampai, mereka disambut riuh orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Jihoon duduk disamping Yoongi dan menyuruh Soonyoung duduk disebelahnya.

"Eonni." Jihoon menyapa Yoongi. Yoongi menoleh karena dia sibuk dengan ponsel tadinya. "Hei, Jihoon." Yoongi mengelus kepala Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi yang sadar kalau dia lupa memperkenalkan Soonyoung akhirnya bertepuk tangan meminta perhatian semuanya. Meja makan yang luas ini akhirnya diam setelah Yoongi bertepuk tangan. Kalau mereka tidak segera diam, Yoongi akan mengamuk, guys. Dia mengerikan okay?

"Jadi disini, ada anggota baru. Pasti kalian sudah tau karena ternyata berita tentang ada anak baru disekolah sangat populer. Disebelah adikku, itu anak barunya. Kwon Soonyoung. Anak kelas sebelas, sekelas dengan Jihoon, Seungkwan, Jungkook, Jimin dan lainnya. Karena aku tidak hafal. Jadi, berbaurlah bersama dia." Yoongi memperkenalkan Soonyoung. Soonyoung membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Hyung! Kau sekamar dengan siapa? Jisoo noona?" Itu Chan, anak kelas sepuluh. Dia yang berada dihadapan Soonyoung. "Bukan, aku bersama Jihoon."

Chan terkejut. Dia menatap yang lain yang sama kagetnya. Chan menatap Jihoon. "Noona?" meminta penjelasan. "Iya, Chan. Dia teman sekamarku." Jihoon tersenyum. Chan walaupun masih merasa aneh tapi tetap mengangguk.

"Chef-nim, makan apa kita hari ini?" tanya Kepala Suku. Namjoon. Dia sekelas dengan Yoongi dan Hoseok. Walaupun Yoongi ketua asrama. Namjoon adalah Ketu Osis. Mereka berdua, adalah orang yang berpengaruh bagi mereka semua. Jajaran Chef-nim itu adalah para siswa dan siswi yang bisa memasak.

Di Asrama Kedua ini, sekolah ini punya tiga asrama. Asrama yang di Pertama itu Asrama khusus anak atletik, alat olahraga ada dimana-mana kalau kalian ingin tau isinya. Asrama ketiga, asrama khusus anak Pengetahuan, mereka yang ingin pintar, ikut olimpiade berbagai bidang ada diasrama ini. Kalau asrama yang berisi anak-anak _good-looking_ cari di Asrama Kedua karena ini tempatnya mereka. Yang suka seni, tempatnya disini. Asrama Kedua adalah asrama favorite semua murid. Karena tempatnya begitu Bagus, penuh dengan seni.

Biasanya setiap siswa atau siswi yang masuk, akan ditest lalu ditanya mau jadi apa selanjutnya. Soonyoung juga begitu, ketika dia diberikan brosur sekolah-sekolah mahal yang berkualitas di Korea. Soonyoung langsung tertarik pada sekolah ini dan ternyata sesuai bayangannya. Soonyoung nyaman disini, sekamar dengan perempuan itu sebenarnya hanya bonus. Karena dia tidak mengharapkan itu.

Mingyu, Jeonghan, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Joonmyun, Seokjin, Kyungsoo, Seulgi, Soojung, Eunbi, Yerin dan Ibu Park adalah orang dibalik semua makanan yang tersedia. Mereka memang hanya makan dilobby utama Asrama Kedua itu saat sarapan dan makan malam. Siang tidak wajib karena masih ada banyak yang disekolah. Ibu Park adalah sosok pengganti Ibu dirumah. Solusi terbaiknya adalah Ibu Park yang sangat lemah lembut baik sekali. Pokoknya asrama Kedua itu hangat sekali seperti rumah sendiri.

"Kka! Makanlah yang banyak, anak-anak pintar! Jihoon-ah, makanlah yang banyak, Baekhyun, berhenti mengambil makanan Chanyeol! Seokmin, berhenti menggoda Jisoo! JONGIIIN BERHENTI BERBUAT MESUUUM!"

Soonyoung meringis mendengar Ibu Park mengomel panjang. Jihoon yang memperhatikan Soonyoung tertawa kecil. Ekspresi Soonyoung menurutnya lucu sekali.

"Memang begini suasana saat pagi apalagi malam nanti. Kau harus tau Asrama Kedua adalah langganan telat karena kita semua malas datang terlalu pagi ke sekolah. Lebih baik berkumpul disini walaupun harus mendengar Ibu mengomel begini. Jongin oppa itu sangat mesum, dia selalu berbuat mesum kepada Kyungsoo eonni. Kasian eonni." Jelas Jihoon. Soonyoung mengangguk-angguk mendengar itu. Dia tertawa ketika melihat Jongin langsung terdiam mengkerut mendengar Ibu Park mengomel.

"Kau nyaman disini?" tanya Jihoon. Soonyoung yang tadinya memusatkan perhatiannya kepada yang lain untuk menghafal wajah-wajah mereka menoleh kearah Jihoon dan mengangguk. "Aku nyaman disini. Tidak seperti di Jepang yang lebih mementingkan diri sendiri." Soonyoung menjawab.

"Asrama Pertama dan Ketiga sama seperti di Jepang sepertinya. Mereka semua berlomba bukan merangkul seperti ini. Sarapan bersama saja tidak pernah, yang dipentingkan adalah Kompetisi saja. Padahal kami juga memikirkan kompetisi, tapi tidak berlebihan seperti mereka."

"Jihoon, Soonyoung, jangan mengobrol!" Jihoon dan Soonyoung meringis mendengar suara Ibu Park dibelakang mereka. Mereka berdua langsung fokus untuk makan. Jihoon mendelik ketika sadar beberapa orang temannya menertawakannya.

"Seungkwan! Tidak ada bermain ponsel saat makan!" Seungkwan yang diam-diam bermain ponsel dibawah meja langsung menyimpan ponselnya dan fokus makan. Padahal dia hanya ingin membalas pesan Hansol saja. Hansol tidak ada disini karena kemarin ternyata Seungkwan mengantar Hansol kebandara karena Hansol harus berada di Amerika selama seminggu untuk urusan keluarga. Tentu saja, Seungkwan kesepian. Makanya dia diam hari ini.

"Yang pulang pada saat jam makan siang, sebelum makan siang kalian harus mencuci piring dulu. Selesai makan pagi ini, langsung ke kelas. Tidak ada jajan atau apapun!"

"Iya, ibuuu!" koor semuanya tidak terkecuali Soonyoung.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka semua selesai dengan makan mereka. Mereka merapihkan sebentar sebelum akhirnya berangkat. Ibu Park memberikan keringanan untuk tidak mencuci piring setelah makan karena itu bisa menyebabkan mereka lebih telat lagi.

Soonyoung, Jihoon, Seungkwan, Jungkook, Yerim dan Eunbi berjalan bersama karena mereka sekelas. Yerim dan Eunbi menyemangati Seungkwan yang terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini. "Hansol tidak akan pindah, Seungkwan. Hanya seminggu, semangatlah!" Itu Eunbi. Jihoon mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tapi-tapi.. Hansol~~" Seungkwan akhirnya menangis. Mereka terpaksa berhenti untuk menenangkan bayi besar Boo Seungkwan. Seungkwan memeluk Jihoon.

"Nanti pas istirahat, video call ya." Jungkook memberi saran. Lelaki dengan gigi seperti kelinci pacarnya Park Jimin ini ikut memeluk kedua temannya. Setelah itu Yerim, Eunbi akhirnya ikut memeluk juga. Soonyoung menepuk bahu Seungkwan. Dia hanya merasa canggung. Jihoon tersenyum memandang Soonyoung.

Melihat senyum Jihoon, entah kenapa Soonyoung merasa..senang dan perasaan ingin terus melihat senyum Jihoon. Aneh.

* * *

/

* * *

Seungkwan disuruh pulang ke Asrama karena wajahnya yang pucat dan dia yang mengeluh pusing pada Soonyoung beberapa kali. Jihoon merasa kasian pada Seungkwan, apalagi diasrama tidak ada siapa-siapa. Seungkwan pasti menangis lagi.

Anak itu baru ditinggal Hansol sehari sudah seperti ini, entah bagaimana seminggu kedepan? Jihoon tidak yakin, Seungkwan yang menyusul Hansol atau Hansol yang dipaksa kesini. Jihoon menghela nafas dan lanjut mendengarkan penjelasan guru didepan. Tanpa sadar kalau seseorang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Saat pulang, Soonyoung dan yang lainnya berpisah karena dia harus mengurus sesuatu. Itu hanya klub yang akan Soonyoung ikuti, sudah jelas Soonyoung akan masuk mana. Bersama Chan, Hoseok, Jongin, Eunbi, Jimin, Jungkook, Jun dan Minghao dia akan masuk klub dance.

Hoseok yang saat ini ketua klub dance langsung merekrut Soonyoung agar masuk ke-timnya. Hari ini mereka hanya sebentar saja karena cuaca mendung dan Ibu Park tidak mengizinkan siapapun ada disekolah setelah pulang sekolah, apalagi Seungkwan sakit kan. Tapi karena Soonyoung baru masuk jadi mereka yang berada di klub Dance harus latihan sebentar.

"Ya, semua. Kupikir kita harus bekerja sama dengan Klub Musik dan Rap. Kita bisa minta Yoongi dan Namjoon untuk membuatkan kita lagu lalu kita akan membuat koreografinya." kata Hoseok saat istirahat.

"Jihoon?" gumam Soonyoung pelan.

"Eh, kau bicara sesuatu oppa?" Eunbi yang ada disebelahnya bertanya. Dia sedikit mendengar gumaman Soonyoung. Soonyoung langsung sadar dan menggeleng. "Ah tidak, Eunbi-ya."

"Boleh tuh, hyung. Ini pasti akan hebat!" Chan dengan semangat bertepuk tangan. Jongin yang disebelahnya gemas setengah mati dan memeluk anak itu. Chan adalah maknae di Asrama Kedua.

"Namjoon oppa akan membuatkan Rap dong ya? Seungcheol oppa, Chanyeol oppa, Mingyu dan Wonwoo eonni?" itu Minghao.

"Iya, Minghao." Hoseok tersenyum. Minghao walaupun perempuan begitu, dia punya skill dance yang hebat. Jun dan Minghao atau Jongin dan Minghao sering dipasangkan untuk kompetisi dance, dan mereka selalu menang. Eunbi hanya sama sekali belum berani, padahal dia juga bagus.

"Yuk pulang, sudah hampir mau hujan. Ibu ngomel-ngomel." ajak Hoseok. Dia sudah merapihkan segalanya dan tinggal menunggu yang lain. Soonyoung berjalan bersama Hoseok dibelakang yang lain.

"Hey, bagaimana sekamar dengan Jihoon?" tanya Hoseok. Soonyoung menoleh kearah Hoseok yang menanti jawabannya. "Jihoon? Jihoon baik. Dia membantuku banyak hal. Setimpal dengan aku yang juga membantunya."

"Yoongi khawatir sekali. Takut kau melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan Jihoon." Soonyoung terkekeh. "Aku tidak berani melakukan apapun, hyung. Ayahku akan memenggal kepalaku kalau aku membuatnya malu." Hoseok tertawa mendengarnya. "Jihoon menurutmu bagaimana?"

Soonyoung tidak langsung menjawab. Dia berpikir lama sekali, Soonyoung kan baru kenal Jihoon dua hari. Jadi belum bisa menyimpulkan Jihoon bagaimana. "Aku belum terlalu kenal dengannya. Kami bahkan masih sering menggunakan banmal." Hoseok kaget mendengarnya. "Ya! Kau bagaimana?! Jihoon memang canggung, tapi tidak perlu seperti itu juga. Aku lihat kalian sering berdiskusi sesuatu. Masa masih menggunakan banmal?"

Soonyoung meringis. Hoseok kalau teriak berisik sekali. "Cuma Jihoon, hyung. Aku tergantung dianya saja. Baik-baik, lain kali tidak." Hoseok tertawa puas mendengar itu.

Tanpa terasa, Mereka semua sudah sampai di gedung asrama mereka. Mereka masuk dan disambut beberapa orang di lobi asrama. Lantai bawah ini memang tempat untuk santai. Sementara lantai dua dan tiga, itu hanya untuk kamar saja ada dapur dan beberapa sofa beserta televisi sih. Tapi tidak seluas disini makanya mereka jarang ngumpul dilantai dua dan tiga. Lebih baik di lantai satu.

Ada Mingyu, Seokmin, Jungkook, Seungcheol, Baekhyun dan Wendy disana. Yang baru datang langsung keatas. Soonyoung sempat istirahat sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kekamarnya.

Ketika membuka pintu kamar dan menguncinya, Soonyoung malah disambut Jihoon yang sedang membuka pakaiannya. Jihoon langsung teriak dan Soonyoung buru-buru berbalik, Jihoon merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Maaf, Ji. Yaampun kukira kau tidur atau ngapain." Soonyoung menepuk kedua pipinya untuk menetralisir rasa panas yang menjalar ke pipi. Yatuhan apa yang Soonyoung lihat tadi. Lupakan, Soonyoung. Itu tidak baik.

"A-aku selesai, Soonyoung-ssi." Jihoon dengan gugup langsung kekasurnya. Soonyoung berbalik, meletakkan tas lalu kekamar mandi. Sementara Jihoon memukul kepalanya, dia meringis. Rasanya ingin teriak saja. Jihoon lupa kalau dia sekarang sekamar dengan lelaki yang bisa saja pulang kapan saja. Apalagi Soonyoung juga memegang kunci kamar kan. Bodoh, kenapa bisa lupa sih?

Jihoon ingin mati saja rasanya.

Jihoon menghubungi Yoongi dan menceritakan apa yang barusan terjadi. Jihoon kira Yoongi akan marah, tapi Yoongi malah tertawa. Dia bilang itu wajar karena dulu Yoongi pernah mengalaminya. Memang canggung awalnya tapi akan biasa saja ketika kau ganti pakaian di depan teman sekamar. Jihoon pikir Yoongi gila, kakaknya itu seenak jidatnya mengatakan akan biasa saja. Dia bilang begitu karena Hoseok itu akhirnya menjadi pacarnya!

Lalu dia akan merasa biasa saja ketika Soonyoung menjadi pacarnya?! Jihoon langsung mematikan sambungannya dengan kakaknya, Jihoon cemberut. Kakaknya malah begitu, tidak bisa diajak kerjasama. Aduuuh!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Jihoon langsung memainkan ponselnya. Jihoon harus bisa mengendalikan rasa malunya karena astaga- Jihoon tidak kuat, serius.

"Jihoon, bisakah kita tidak menggunakan banmal? Maksudku kita akan menjadi..teman sekamar selama satu tahun kedepan. Jadi kuharap, berhentilah menggunakan surfik -ssi." Soonyoung yang sedang duduk di pinggiran kasur. Entah sedang apa dia, Jihoon tidak tau.

"Y-ya, Soonyoung."

"Soonyoung, kau ikut klub dance?" tanya Jihoon, berusaha memecah keheningan. Soonyoung berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengambil pakaiannya. "Ya." menjawab singkat. "Tadi latihan, ya?"

"Iya, Hoon."

"Yoongi eonni bilang, klub dance dan musik akan mengadakan projek. Kau tau?" Jihoon baru saja diberitahu Yoongi mengenai itu. Jihoon pikir Hoseok yang merencanakan ini.

"Ya, klub musik yang membuat lagunya, lalu kami akan membuat koreo untuk itu." Jihoon mengangguk mengerti.

Soonyoung berjalan menuju pintu membuat Jihoon langsung bertanya padanya. "Soonyoung mau kemana?" Soonyoung yang sudah membuka pintu, berhenti. "Ke lantai bawah, mau ikut?" Jihoon yang ditawari langsung bangun dan ikut Soonyoung kelantai bawah.

Ketika dilantai bawah. Jihoon dan Soonyoung duduk disofa yang dibawahnya ada Chan, Mingyu dan Jisoo. Mereka bertiga sedang bermain playstation. Jihoon memutuskan mengambil cemilan didapur.

"Ya! Kau curang Jisoo noona! Kau mencium pipiku! Dimarahi Wonwoo noona tau rasa." Mingyu mengusap pipi kanannya yang dicium Jisoo. Jihoon yang baru datang habis mengambil cemilan mengusak rambut Mingyu dan duduk disofa, disamping Soonyoung. Mingyu berteriak tidak terima.

"NOONAAA! Kenapa kalian genit sekali kepadaku?! Astaga, aku sungguh tidak tertarik pada kalian! Aku punya Wonwoo noona!" Jisoo dan Jihoon langsung kompak memukul kepala Mingyu. Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu pacaran, mereka juga pacaran karena sekamar. Sementara Jisoo sendiri, Chan bersama Seokmin. Entah kenapa Chan dan Seokmin sekamar padahal mereka sama-sama lelaki. Yoongi belum sadar sepertinya atau mungkin karena Chan masih kecil jadi butuh pengawasan. Tidak ada yang tau alasan Yoongi tidak memindahkan Seokmin ke kamar yang lain.

"Kau percaya diri sekali, Kim Mingyu!" Jihoon berkata begitu. Mingyu tertawa. "Memang benar, kalian menggangguku daritadi!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari atas dan membentak Mingyu. Oh itu Wonwoo. Kekasih Mingyu.

"KIM MINGYU! KENAPA KAU BERISIK SEKALI HAH? MATI SAJA KAU TIANG JELEK!" Wonwoo berteriak marah. Mingyu langsung mengkeret mendengarnya sementara yang lain menahan tawa agar tidak ikut juga kena marah. Sepertinya Wonwoo terganggu tidurnya. Setelah itu suasana terkendali, dia pergi lagi keatas.

"Wonwoo kenapa?" Jihoon dan yang lain menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Ada Jongin disana. Soonyoung mengernyit. "Loh, kita kan pulang bareng hyung? Kok hyung diluar lagi?" tanya Soonyoung tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Mencari Kyungsoo, dia ada di lab sekarang, aku tidak tau dia disana, aku pikir dia disini sebelumnya." Jawab Jongin. Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Ya, Wonwoo kenapa?" Jongin bertanya lagi. "Mingyu terlalu berisik. Jadi, Wonwoo yang sedang tertidur, terbangun. Lalu memarahi Mingyu." jelas Jisoo. Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Jongin tidak langsung keatas. Dia duduk disebelah Jihoon, memperhatikan yang bermain ps.

Sesekali tangannya mengambil cemilan ditangan Jihoon. Mata Jongin tidak lagi fokus pada televisi yang menampilkan adegan bertengkar dua karakter yang dimainkan Jisoo dan Mingyu. Kedua mata Jongin fokus pada paha mulus Jihoon yang tidak tertutupi apapun karena dia memakai hotpants. Jongin memandang Jihoon yang terlihat agak...seksi kali ini.

Tapi, tangan Jongin tiba-tiba mencolek paha Jihoon. Jihoon langsung menoleh kearah Jongin yang menyengir. Jihoon acuh saja. Dia sibuk menyemangati Jisoo yang sepertinya akan menang lagi.

Jongin yang gemas. Mencolek paha Jihoon lagi. Jihoon memandang kesal Jongin. Dia menoleh kearah Soonyoung dan memeluk lengannya. "Soonyoung, Jongin oppa tuh! Dia mencolek pahaku terus!" Adunya. Soonyoung yang sedari tadi fokus bermain ponsel memandang Jihoon dan Jongin. Akhirnya Soonyoung menyuruh Jihoon bertukar tempat duduk dengannya. Jadi, Jihoon-Soonyoung-Jongin.

Tapi gemasnya Jongin belum hilang juga. Jihoon yang memakai kemeja kebesaran dengan kancing teratas terbuka dan bahu yang terlihat, Jihoon terlihat menggemaskan dan seksi. Jongin teringat Kyungsoo jadinya. Tapi Kyungsoo ada di lab kan, jadi dia tidak bisa menyentuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin memandang Jihoon dari belakang. Lalu tangannya kebelakang melewati kepala Soonyoung dan mengerjai Jihoon. Tangan Jongin masuk ke kemeja Jihoon dan menarik tali bra Jihoon dan melepaskannya menimbulkan erangan sakit Jihoon. Jongin buru-buru mengeluarkan tangannya dan diam.

"Jongin oppa mesum! Soonyoung!" Entah kenapa Jihoon menjadi semanja ini. Jongin memang mesum kepada siapa saja walaupun dia hanya iseng saja. Jihoon sebelumnya pernah diisengin juga dan dia marah besar pada Jongin dan mengadukan Jongin ke Kyungsoo dan Yoongi. Jongin langsung dihukum saat itu juga.

"Ya! Jongin hyung! Kenapa kau mesum sekali?! Kuadukan pada Kyungsoo noona!" Soonyoung mengancam tapi Jongin terlihat biasa saja. "Abis aku gemas sekali pada Jihoon. Jihoon sayaaang~" Jihoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau seperti pedophile, hyung." celetukan nyelekit dari Chan menusuk tepat ke jantung Jongin disambut tertawaan yang lain.

"Aku mau keatas saja! Mengerikan disini ada Jongin oppa! Soonyoung, ayo." Jihoon berdiri dan menarik Soonyoung untuk pergi. "Aku keatas ya semua." pamit Jihoon.

"Ya! Jihoon! Kau punya paha yang Bagus!"

Jihoon berhenti sebentar sebelum akhirnya meraih benda di dekatnya dan melempar pada Jongin. Dan yeah! Kena kepala Jongin. Jihoon tertawa setelahnya dan langsung keatas bersama Soonyoung juga.

/

* * *

"Kyungsoo eonni!"

Suara lengkingan Jihoon yang baru sampai lantai bawah langsung membuat yang lain menutup telinganya karena Jihoon berisik sekali. Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan alat-alat makan menoleh pada Jihoon dan berhenti sejenak. Jihoon memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan memasang ekspresi cemberut yang membuat Kyungsoo gemas kuadrat dengan adiknya Min Yoongi.

"Apa Jihoon?"

"Jongin oppa mesum! Dia mencolek pahaku dan menarik...tali braku." Di kata terakhirnya, Jihoon berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin tiba-tiba datang dan menyapa semuanya. "Eh, dua istriku akur sekali. Senang melihatnya sayang-sayangku." Jongin tersenyum dramatis menimbulkan decihan tidak suka dari yang lain. "Jongin? Kau mesum sekali! Minta maaf sama Jihoon!" suruh Kyungsoo. Jongin meringis menatap Kyungsoo yang menatapnya galak.

"Makanya Ji, lain kali jangan memancing birahi laki-laki. Soonyoung bisa saja menerkam-mu nanti." Jongin bukannya meminta maaf malah melewati Kyungsoo dan Jihoon lalu duduk di sebelah Seungkwan yang sudah seperti biasa saja, membuat kehebohan. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, Kyungsoo menatap Jihoon dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Nanti aku beri Jongin hukuman. Aku minta maaf ya, Ji." Kyungsoo yang akhirnya meminta maaf. Jihoon jadi merasa bersalah, dia merasa kekanakan saja. Tapi Jihoon hanya merasa Jongin itu keterlaluan. Jihoon meringis ketika sadar Kyungsoo berteriak sampai akhirnya dia menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Tidak apa-apa, eonni. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku bantu boleh, eonni?" Akhirnya dia memilih mengganti topik. Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Jihoon sebentar sebelum memberikan Jihoon tugas.

Makan malam hari ini di traktir para anak kelas tiga! Jadi para Chef-nim tidak perlu repot-repot masak dalam porsi besar.

Setelah selesai, Jihoon berjalan ketempat duduknya dengan kepala menunduk. Pipinya merona parah karena ingat kejadian tadi sore. Kali ini Jihoon duduk di dekat Jeonghan. Soonyoung belum turun, dia masih mengurus sesuatu makanya menyuruh Jihoon duluan.

"Jongin, jangan bicara seperti itu." Kyungsoo yang saat ini sudah duduk disebelah Jongin memukul lengan pacarnya. "Jihoon kan belum terbiasa mempunyai teman sekamar. Nanti dia ketakutan lalu menjauhi Soonyoung." lanjut Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya tersenyum.

"Yoongi noona?! Ayamnya manaaa?! Aku lapaaaar!" Chan yang lucu dan imut itu sudah mengeluh karena lapar yang menderanya.

"Itu sudah didepan, Chan. Para lelaki tolong ya." Yoongi meminta bantuan para lelaki agar membawa paket ayam yang banyak dan dibagikan oleh para perempuan yang punya aura keibuan.

"Seungkwan, jangan serakah." Yoongi yang melihat Seungkwan menyembunyikan satu ayam padahal sudah dikasih dua. Seungkwan terkekeh malu, dia meletakkan lagi ayam yang disembunyikannya.

Jihoon melihat kearah tangga terus. Yoongi yang memberikan ayam ke Jihoon tapi tidak diambil juga, bingung. Yoongi ikut memperhatikan apa yang Jihoon perhatikan. Sadar kalau roommate adiknya tidak ada, Yoongi terkekeh. "Soonyoung kemana, Ji?" tanya Yoongi sambil meletakkan ayam dipiring adiknya.

"Dia bilang ada yang harus diselesaikan. Aku nggak tau."

Baru Yoongi ingin bicara lagi, tiba-tiba dari arah tangga ada suara gaduh. Semuanya menoleh kearah sana dan melihat Soonyoung berlari, bukan kearah meja makan tapi keluar asrama. Hoseok berteriak memanggilnya,

Setelah itu ada suara berteriak yang saling bersautan, saling memaki. Ada suara Soonyoung juga. Yoongi sudah ingin pergi melihat tapi Hoseok menghalanginya, akhirnya Jihoon yang berlari kesana. Tidak ikut keluar, hanya mengintip dari pintu.

"Soonyoung! Ikut ibu, nak. Kita ke Jepang! Kita bisa hidup bahagia bersama disana!"

"Jangan! Ibumu akan menikah dengan pria lain dan kau akan diterlantarkan!"

Mendengar hal itu, kedua mata sipit Jihoon melebar. Berarti orangtua Soonyoung sudah bercerai bukan? Pikir Jihoon. Jihoon ingin kesana, ingin menarik Soonyoung masuk karena sekarang Ayah Soonyoung sudah melakukan hal yang kasar pada ibu Soonyoung. Sementara Soonyoung diam saja, dia tidak berkutik disana.

Seseorang menarik tangannya menjauh darisana. Ketika Jihoon melihat, itu kakaknya dan Jeonghan. Jihoon ingin berontak tapi Yoongi bilang, ada Hoseok dan Seungcheol yang kesana untuk menarik Soonyoung. Yoongi menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan makan, tapi dia tidak berselera, jadi Jihoon memilih naik keatas, menunggu Soonyoung.

Tapi sayang, semalaman menunggu Soonyoung. Soonyoung tidak kekamar mereka. Soonyoung tidak ada.

/

 _ **To be Continue**_

 _ **((emot love))**_

/

* * *

halo para pembaca sekalian /asik asik/

Ini chapter keduanya ya. Jadi gimana nih chapter ini? Konfliknya ringan insyaallah. Tapi aku suka bagian Yoongi dan ya kalau gimana-gimana. Nanti kutulis, FF SVT with BTS&EXO. Takutnya salah paham, ada banyak yang disebut disini. Walaupun fokusnya sama SoonHoon. Aku suka grup ketiga itu soalnya wahahaha. Walaupun ini GS aku suka lupa nulis mereka yang uke untuk bagian manggil semenya itu pake hyung. Hahaha

Aku udah mulai PKL yawlaa. Aku pending FF Bertahap yaa! Maaf semuanya. Aku udah nulis untuk awalnya sih tapi masih bingung, masih apus-tulis gitu.

Caught in a Lie~ I'm sorry, i'm sorry my sister~ Nae pi ttam nunmul~ Jadi beberapa minggu kemarin aku dapet konflik sama semua temenku, itu sempet ngebuat aku ngeblank karena masalahnya lumayan serius bikin beban juga. Maaf ya jadi curhat. Ada yang mau curhat? Silahkan/?

Eum, sebelumnya terimakasih untuk semuanya dichapter kemarin yang udah review, fav sama follow!

 _Sampai jumpa dichapter depan!_


	3. Jihoon

Sabtu malam ini, Hansol pulang, lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Katanya urusannya sudah selesai dan dia lebih memilih pulang daripada berdiam diri di Amerika. Hansol membawa oleh-oleh banyak sekali. Asrama 2 makan banyak hari itu. Seungkwan juga menjadi lebih heboh, Seungkwan bilang dia mau diet, tapi saat melihat pacarnya bawa makanan banyak, jadi dietnya ditunda dulu.

Jihoon masih ada. Masih tetap Jihoon dan selamanya akan tetap Jihoon yang setia disamping kakaknya, Yoongi. Sementara Soonyoung, anak itu belum pulang sampai sekarang. Yoongi bilang, Soonyoung akan pulang jika urusan dengan keluarganya selesai.

Jihoon tau, Yoongi menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hoseok sama saja, tidak ada yang bisa dimintai penjelasan lebih rinci. Memang menyebalkan, dia benar-benar khawatir dengan Soonyoung karena mereka teman sekamar. Tapi orang yang tau keadaan Soonyoung malah tidak memberitahunya.

"Jihoon noona, makan lah. Kenapa diam saja?" tegur Hansol. Jihoon yang menoleh kearah Hansol dan tersenyum. Jihoon meraih sumpitnya dan mulai memakan makanannya.

"Percaya padaku Jihoon, Soonyoung akan pulang hari ini." Mendengar bisikan dari Yoongi disebelahnya, Jihoon berhenti mengunyah.

"Hanya saja, jangan menunggunya. Kau cukup bersikap seperti biasa." lanjut Yoongi. Jihoon mengangguk pelan dan melanjutkan makannya. Jihoon percaya Yoongi karena kakaknya memang tidak pernah membohonginya. Yoongi protektif terhadapnya, dia selalu memberi infomasi untuk Jihoon. Jadi Jihoon percaya saja.

"Oiya, yang kudengar ada siswa baru ya. Masuk asrama ini. Sekelas dengan Seungkwan juga. Siapa?" kata Hansol. Karena dia tampan, apa yang diucapkannya itu selalu jadi perhatian. Apa yang dilakukan Hansol juga jadi perhatian.

"Soonyoung. Jihoon's roommate." yang jawab Namjoon. Hansol mengernyit. "Kau bingung kan? Sama, waktu mendengar hal itu aku juga kaget. Yoongi mengizinkan adik tersayangnya mempunyai roommate? Mustahil. Tapi ternyata, Soonyoung berhasil." Nah ini Seungcheol. Dulu, sebelum bersama Jeonghan. Seungcheol itu sempat tertarik sama Jihoon.

Tapi ketika dia izin dengan Yoongi untuk mengambil hati adiknya. Yoongi langsung mencecarnya dengan kata-kata kasar. Seungcheol langsung saja takut dan menyerah. Tapi setelah tau kalau itu salah satu cara Yoongi untuk menggagalkan orang yang mengincar adiknya, Seungcheol langsung menyesal.

"Wah, kita harus membuat perayaan gitu dong. Mana orangnya?" tanya Hansol. Seungkwan menyenggol lengan Hansol. "Soonyoung oppa belum pulang dua hari." bisik Seungkwan. Hansol mengangguk-angguk mengerti, tidak mencoba mengungkit lagi.

"Eonni, aku duluan ya. Bolehkan?" Semua menoleh kearah Jihoon yang meletakan sumpitnya dan meminum minumannya. Yoongi melirik kearah piring Jihoon yang masih tersisa setengah. Yoongi menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk. "Iya, Ji. Pergilah."

Jihoon berjalan kelantai atas. Sementara Yoongi menatap Hoseok. "Apa Jihoon suka dengan Soonyoung? Dia sampai seperti orang yang kehilangan." Hoseok terkekeh.

"Kau dulu seperti itu Yoongi-ya. Itulah teman sekamar, saling mencari ketika satu tidak ada. Mau yang pacaran, mau yang tidak. Jihoon punya kepedulian yang tinggi untuk orang-orang yang dia percaya dan sayangi. Dia sudah membuka dirinya untuk Soonyoung."

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. Kenapa jadi Hoseok yang mengerti Jihoon lebih dari dirinya yang kakaknya? Yoongi terkekeh. "Kau benar. Aku pernah merasakan yang seperti Jihoon. Menunggumu selama seminggu karena kau harus ke Gwangju. Sama seperti Seungkwan yang harus menunggu Hansol kemarin kan?" Hoseok mengelus kepala Yoongi.

"Aku pulang."

Hoseok melepas tangannya dari kepala Yoongi. Mereka semua menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ah, itu Soonyoung. "Kau pulang, Soonyoung-ah?" Soonyoung menghampiri meja makan dan berdiri ditengah Yoongi dan Hoseok.

"Hai. Apa kabar semua? Aku rindu kalian." Itu Soonyoung dengan senyum lembutnya. Seperti bukan Soonyoung sih kalau menurut Yoongi dan Seungkwan. Soonyoung terlalu tenang. Gesturenya juga berbeda.

"Ini Soonyoung?" Hansol berbisik pada Seungkwan. Seungkwan mengangguk saja. "Hyung! Halo! Aku Hansol, Seungkwan's roommate." Hansol menarik perhatian Soonyoung yang sedang mengobrol dengan Yoongi. "Hey, Hansol. Kau yang baru pulang dari Amerika? Wow, ya. Benar, kau tampan kata Seungkwan." Soonyoung terkekeh setelah itu. Hansol sih tertawa saja. Beda dengan Seungkwan yang justru menunduk malu.

"Kau sudah makan Soonyoung-ah? Makan lah, Hansol bawa oleh-oleh banyak dari sana. Oleh-oleh lainnya dikamarmu." Soonyoung menoleh pada Jeonghan. Soonyoung menggeleng, "aku sudah makan, Jeonghan noona. Kupikir aku akan keatas saja. Aku belum melihat Jihoon. Ah ya, terimakasih Hansol oleh-olehnya. Kau semakin tampan saja!" Hansol tertawa, dia mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Soonyoung.

Setelah itu Soonyoung pamit untuk pergi keatas. Soonyoung berjalan ke lantai atas dengan buru-buru. Dia ingin bertemu Jihoon, melupakan segala masalahnya dengan bertemu Jihoon.

Soonyoung membuka pintu kamar dengan hati-hati dan menutup pintunya juga perlahan sekalian menguncinya. Soonyoung berjalan kearah Jihoon yang sedang duduk dikursi meja belajarnya. Soonyoung berdiri dibelakang Jihoon dan mengintip apa yang dilakukan Jihoon.

Jihoon sedang mendengarkan lagu dan membaca novel. Soonyoung tersenyum, dia melepaskan satu earphone dari telinga Jihoon dan berbisik di telinga Jihoon. "Kau tidak merindukanku, Nona Lee?"

Jihoon tersentak. Dia melihat kebelakang, ada Soonyoung yang berdiri tegap disana dengan senyum lebar sampai matanya tidak terlihat. "Soonyoung?" Soonyoung mengangguk. Soonyoung memutar kursi Jihoon sehingga menghadapnya.

"Kau mencariku kan? Ah, Jihoon. Aku merindukanmu!" Soonyoung berjongkok di depan Jihoon. Jihoon memukul dada Soonyoung pelan menimbulkan decakan dari Soonyoung. "Hey, aku khawatir tau denganmu! Dan, aku tidak merindukanmu!"

"Ah yang benar? Yoongi noona bilang kau menungguku dua malam kemarin." Soonyoung mengerling pada Jihoon yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau seakrab itu dengan kakakku?" tanya Jihoon. Sebenarnya sih ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Yoongi noona bilang tidak usah terlalu formal. Panggil saja noona. Hey, ayo jawab. Kau merindukanku kan?"

Tidak berhasil ternyata. "Tidak, Soonyoung. Pergilah. Kau mengangguku." Jihoon membalikkan kursinya lagi dan kembali membaca novelnya.

"Padahal aku langsung kesini untuk bertemu denganmu. Tapi ternyata kau tidak merindukanku. Jahat sekali, Jihoon." Soonyoung berjalan kearah lemari dan mengambil satu setel pakaian untuk tidur. Karena Jihoon sedang fokus membaca, Soonyoung mengganti saja langsung di dekat kasurnya dengan buru-buru juga sih.

Soonyoung memilih langsung tidur dikasur setelahnya. Dia lelah sekali.

Hening lama sekali, hanya sesekali Jihoon bergumam lirik lagu yang di dengarnya.

Sampai Jihoon sadar kalau dia sudah membaca terlalu lama. Matanya juga lelah karena membaca terlalu lama. Jihoon menutup bukunya dan melepaskan earphonesnya. Jihoon meregangkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya juga terasa kaku, Jihoon bangun dan melihat Soonyoung yang terlihat tertidur dikasurnya, memutuskan menghampiri Soonyoung dan duduk ditepi kasur. Soonyoung tidur miring dengan menghadap kearahnya. Tidurnya terlihat nyenyak. Jihoon tersenyum.

"Kau pasti mengalami hal yang berat, Soonyoung. Maaf tidak menyambutmu dengan baik. Aku hanya terlalu..senang kau akhirnya pulang. Aku khawatir denganmu. Kau ini kenapa bodoh sekali sampai tidak mengerti kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu berarti aku juga merindukanmu." Jihoon mengusap wajahnya.

"Ini bahkan belum seminggu tapi aku sudah seperti perempuan yang mengkhawatirkan pacarnya." Jihoon tertawa kecil agar tidak membangunkan Soonyoung.

"Tapi aku nyaman denganmu." Jihoon menaikkan selimut Soonyoung sebatas pinggang.

"Selamat malam Soonyoung. Mimpi Indah ya." Jihoon memandang meja nakas disebelah kasur Soonyoung. Ada topi beanie yang sebelumnya dipakai Soonyoung. Soonyoung lucu memakai beanie itu. Jihoon mengambilnya dan melihat sebentar lalu dikembalikan ketempat semula. Jihoon memutuskan ketempatnya untuk beristirahat.

/

Beberapa minggu dilewati dengan mereka yang semakin akrab. Biasanya Jihoon itu sebelum Soonyoung datang kesekolah mereka. Jihoon bersama Seungkwan dan Hansol atau bersama Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Tapi minggu-minggu setelahnya, Jihoon malah bersama Soonyoung. Kemana-mana selalu bersama kecuali kekamar mandi ya.

Ah, Kepala Sekolah baru saja memberitahu langsung kepada para Ketua Club kalau masing-masing dari club harus menghasilkan sesuatu untuk diperlombakan dalam waktu dekat. Klub Lukis sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, Klub Science apalagi, Klub basket sudah latihan keras beberapa hari ini.

Yoongi yang selaku ketua klub Musik malah belum menyiapkan apa-apa. Dia sudah terlalu banyak kegiatan karena kesibuan kelas tiga, Yoongi juga ada olimpiade yang dia harus ikuti. Kalau Hoseok yang notabenenya ketua klub dance juga sama sekali belum ada rencana. Ini hanya terlalu mendadak.

Semua dari asrama Seni sedang berdiskusi mengenai klub yang mereka ikuti. Semuanya dibahas dan dibantu untuk idenya. Walaupun sudah ada yang siap. Tapi tetap ikut.

Ketua Osis untungnya ada di Asrama Seni. Setidaknya bisa membantu. Para Manusia yang memiliki title 'ketua Klub' duduk ditengah diapit yang lain membentuk lingkaran. Ditengah mereka semua ada cemilan beserta minuman.

"Kita bahas dari klub apa?" Namjoon sang Kepala suku membuka diskusi kali ini.

"Tunggu dulu, Kim. Kita harus tanya siapa saja Klub yang siap?" Hoseok memandang semua teman-temannya. Namjoon mengangguk setuju. "Yo, silahkan."

"Klub Photography sudah siap!"

"Lukis sudah!"

"Jadi tinggal klub Musik dan Dance?"

"Kita sudah punya project bukan?"

Jihoon memandang Soonyoung yang duduk disebelahnya dengan pandangan mengantuk. Soonyoung yang sadar ditatap, menatap balik Jihoon. Soonyoung tersenyum, tangannya meraih tangan Jihoon dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Jihoon ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jadi, Jihoon dan Soonyoung akan mengatasi perlombaan kali ini ya?" Soonyoung langsung menatap Kepala Suku. Jihoon juga, hilang sudah kantuknya.

"Hei.."

"Bersama Seungcheol dan masing-masing anggota."

"Tolong mengertilah, aku ada olimpiade Jihoon. Hoseok harus mengejar ketertinggalannya. Tenang saja, kami tetap akan membantu jika ada kesulitan." itu Yoongi. Jihoon mendengus mendengar hal itu.

"Ayolah, eon. Aku tidak sebanding denganmu. Ini sulit!" Jihoon protes.

"Soonyoung, kau bisa kan?" Bukannya membalas ucapan Jihoon, Yoongi malah beralih ke Soonyoung. Jihoon mendecak kesal. Soonyoung mengangguk. "Aku hanya tinggal menunggu hasil dari Jihoon lalu aku akan buat bersama yang lain." Yoongi tersenyum.

"Soonyoung saja setuju! Lagipula aku sudah dengar beberapa percobaanmu composingmu, Ji. Hasilnya bagus, kau berbakat." Jihoon menghela nafas.

"Coba saja, Ji. Kita berjuang bersama-sama." Soonyoung berbisik. Jihoon kembali menghela nafas setelah itu berkata kalau dia akan mencoba dan meminta bantuan yang lain juga.

/

"Hei, ada yang lihat Jihoon?" Soonyoung turun dari lantai atas dan langsung ke dapur yang sudah ramai. Mereka yang sibuk mengobrol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Soonyoung. Lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau, hyung. Memang kalian tidak pulang bareng?" Itu Chan. Dijawab gelengan dari Soonyoung. "Dia bilang ada urusan jadi kami tidak bareng. Kupikir sudah pulang ketika aku tidur tadi." Chan melihat sekeliling lalu fokus lagi pada Soonyoung.

"Coba tanya Yoongi noona." saran Chan. Soonyoung menjentikkan jarinya. Soonyoung langsung mencari Yoongi. Mungkin Jihoon ada bersama Yoongi.

"Ming, lihat Yoongi noona atau Jihoon?" Soonyoung bertanya pada Mingyu yang sedang _cuddle_ bersama Wonwoo diruang tengah. Mingyu menunjuk kearah luar. "Jihoon noona ada tamu. Entahlah, tapi mereka berdua terlihat akrab sekali."

Soonyoung mengangguk lalu berterimakasih pada mereka berdua. Soonyoung berjalan mendekati pintu dan mengintip, Jihoon sedang bersama seorang pria, benar kata Mingyu, mereka berdua terlihat akrab sekali. Soonyoung mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Jihoon terlihat nyaman berada disekitar pria itu.

"Kau kenapa Soonyoung?" seseorang menepuk bahu Soonyoung membuat Soonyoung melihat kearah orang itu dan menghela nafas melihat kalau itu Jun. Mereka berdua seumuran, tapi beda kelas.

"Aku mencari Jihoon, tapi Jihoon ternyata sedang bersama pria lain." Soonyoung menunjuk kearah Jihoon dan teman prianya. Jun terkekeh. "Kau suka Jihoon?" Soonyoung mengernyitkan dahi. "T-tidak, apa yang kau bicarakan sih?" Jun berlalu sambil tertawa keras. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung kembali ke acara mengintip Jihoon dan pria tadi. Tapi mereka berdua sudah tidak ada ditempat. Soonyoung mencari kearah sekitar dan menemukan mereka sedang berjalan berdua menjauhi kawasan Asrama 2. Soonyoung mendengus lalu kembali masuk keruang tengah atau kekamarnya. Yang jelas ia tidak suka Jihoon pergi dengan pria itu. Dia ingin menjernihkan pikirannya.

/

Yoongi sedang duduk-duduk bersama yang lain di ruang tengah. Tidak semua, hanya beberapa yang merasa bosan dikamar. Yoongi memperhatikan segalanya dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku belum melihat Jihoon daritadi. Kalian lihat Jihoon?"

"Jihoon pergi. Jangan tanya dengan siapa, aku gak tau." yang jawab Wonwoo. Dia lanjut menonton dan ngemil. Yoongi menatap ponselnya lalu pintu depan. Keningnya berkerut.

"Soonyoung diatas, Wonu-ya?" Yoongi bertanya lagi. Wonwoo mengangguk, walaupun dari belakang, Yoongi masih bisa melihat gerakan kepalanya.

"Ini jam sembilan malam. Kenapa dia belum pulang?" Yoongi mulai cemas. Jam 10 gerbang utama ditutup. Bisa gawat adiknya.

Yoongi sebenarnya ingin marah dengan adiknya yang sama sekali tidak bilang apa-apa dengannya. Padahal biasanya Jihoon izin atau kalau dia tidak ada menitip pesan lewat yang lain.

"Dari kapan, Wonu?"

"Pagi, eon. Tadi sih kata Mingyu, dia sama cowok gitu. Soonyoung nyariin dia juga soalnya tadi pagi." jelas Wonwoo. Yoongi bangun dari duduknya. Dia berjalan kearah tangga untuk kekamar Soonyoung dan adiknya. Apa-apaan ini, Jihoon jalan sama pria?

"Kwon!" panggil Yoongi didepan kamar adiknya. Sesekali Yoongi mengetuk pintu. "Soonyoung!" lagi. Pintu terbuka, muncul Soonyoung dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ada apa, Yoongi noona?"

"Jihoon mengabarimu?" tanya Yoongi to do point. Soonyoung menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali. Kupikir noona tau." Soonyoung menatap Yoongi dengan bingung. Yoongi menghela nafas, kalau sedang menghadapi masalah dengan Jihoon atau pun tentang Jihoon, Yoongi selalu menghela nafas karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa marah dengan adiknya ataupun pada orang yang dekat dengan adiknya. Yoongi merasa sepuluh tahun lebih tua kalau tentang Jihoon.

"Suga-ya! Jihoon mabuk!" Tiba-tiba seseorang yang baru sampai dengan berlari itu berteriak memberitahu. Yoongi menoleh dan menatap orang itu kaget. Itu Joonmyeon.

Yoongi, Soonyoung dan Joonmyeon buru-buru pergi kebawah. Tapi Soonyoung menutup pintu dulu. Privasi tetap nomor satu. Yoongi menghampiri Jihoon yang berada diruang tengah ditemani Wonwoo dan yang lain. Wonwoo ingin berdiri agar Yoongi bisa duduk disebelah Jihoon tapi Yoongi menolak. Dia memilih berdiri dihadapan Jihoon.

Jihoon terlihat benar-benar mabuk dengan mata yang sayu dan racauan yang tidak jelas. Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dia benci Jihoon yang melanggar janji mereka berdua agar tidak menyentuh alkohol, rokok atau apapun itu.

Jihoon memeluk Wonwoo disebelahnya. Wonwoo langsung mengernyit dan memalingkan wajahnya ketika bau alkohol menyeruak keluar.

Grab. Yoongi yang tadinya sudah hampir ingin menampar Jihoon tidak jadi karena sebuah tangan menghalanginya. Yoongi menoleh dan mendapati Hoseok yang menggeleng. "Kau sudah berjanji, Yoongi. Pergi kekamar, tenangkan dirimu. Aku yang akan menyelesaikan ini bersama yang lain." Yoongi meremas tangan Hoseok erat lalu kembali memandang Jihoon yang masih meracau dan tertawa tidak jelas.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafas. Setelah itu Yoongi melepaskan genggaman Hoseok dan pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Soonyoung masih menatap Jihoon kalut. Dia heran kenapa Jihoon bisa pulang dengan mabuk begitu. Padahal tadi pagi Jihoon terlihat tidak punya masalah, maksudnya terlihat senang-senang saja. Apa pria yang bersama Jihoon tadi pagi itu mengajak Jihoon pergi ke klub? Kenapa Jihoon bisa kenal dengan pria yang bisa membawa pengaruh buruk begitu?

Soonyoung sadar dari lamunan ketika Seokmin menarik tangannya. Bisa Soonyoung lihat Jihoon sudah digendong ala bridal style dengan Hoseok kearah kamar.

"Kau kenapa Jihoon-ie?"

/

 _ **To be Continue**_

 _ **((emot love))**_

/

Hai! It's been a long time!

Ini chapter ketiga yaaa! Jihoon kenapa ya? Ada yang tau kenapa Jihoon mabuk? Aku begitu senang dengan peran Yoongi disini, aku ngefeel sekali:" Aku ingin buat fic Yoongi-Jihoon kapan-kapan karena aku begitu emosional melihat mereka berdua aw:" aku jadi ingat dengan kakakku yang lebih memilih ngekost dari tahun lalu dan pulang saat idul Fitri saja :(

Dark Concept? Aku pangling dengan jii:" kenapa dia tidak terlihat seperti ji punya young yang unyu-unyu? Kemana lucumu ji? KENAPA JI MANLY SEKALI? KENAPA YOUNG PAKE PIERCING? KENAPA YOUNG BEDA BEGITU?pada nunjukin bad side nya gitu ya. KENAPA 96DORKS DIPISAH BEGITU? aku 96linetrash ngomong-ngomong:"

Oiya ngomong2 soal ulangtahun Minghao yang kemarin ada member 97lines. Semoga pas ji siaran vapp untuk ulangtahunnya ada 96dorks ya!

/

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca ini/love sign/**

 **Kalian luar biasa!**

/


End file.
